How Long Is Forever?
by DiamondRussia
Summary: When Kiera and Sirius get stuck in a closet together, mermories come back to them. HIATUS


_For those of you who haven't read this yet, I redid part of it, so YAY!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and get nothing in return for writing this story except from self pride and respect. Sigh Sometimes it isn't even worth living if I don't have anything. But I **do** own my characters **and** my plot. HA!

**Chapter One: Speak of the Devil**

I step toward the door. My hand approaches the doorknob, drawing closer, and closer, until the tips of my fingers just barely touch it.

"-Unless, of course, you want to ask her later?"

A gorgeous dark-haired boy with brilliant dark hazel eyes, age seventeen years, walked up the stairway. He stopped suddenly, seeing me and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Speak of the devil," Sirius Black drawls, as James Potter, the boy he was talking to, follows him up the stairs onto the landing where we were presently standing. It also happened to be the entryway for the Sixth-Years girl's dormitories.

One day I'll have to ask him how he got all the way up here.

"Why were you talking about me?" I demand of Sirius.

A smile replaces the smirk on his face, and when he starts to open his James quick cuts in, shooting a glare at his best friend.

"We were just going to ask you…err…how your cat was!" he says rather weakly, a fake smile plastered on his face. He kind of looked like that one person who changed his skin color. Hmm. What was he called again? Oh yeah, Michael Jackson! HA! I'm a genius!

…

I have got to get over myself.

"Hmm…" I say, arching my eyebrow, giving James the I-don't-believe-that-you-really-care-about-my-cat look.

Sirius starts to laugh. And then, pushing James away, he says, "Kiera, James just wanted to know if Lily still, you know, hated him because of the last prank we pulled."

At this James turns bright red, and I start laughing.

"Hates him?" I reply, "I think that it's obvious that it's a little deeper than that, if you know what I mean."

He rolled his eyes and stopped laughing. "To everyone else, other than them."

At this, James opened his mouth, probably to ask what was so obvious, but before he could, then door that I had just pulled my hand away from opened, and he forgot whatever he was going to say. That was, of course, because Lily walked out, in Riana's tow.

"If we ever want to eat, we have to stop talking about—" Riana stopped talking, seeing the three of us out on the landing, namely James, staring at them.

"Who were you talking about?" he demands of Lily.

Her chin juts out, and her voice is cold when she responds. "No one who would concern you, Potter."

I exchanged a look with Sirius. It went something along the lines of, "Oh great, she's calling him Potter again, this can't be good."

"Why are you calling me Potter again?" James shouts at her.

"Because you're a liar! You said that you wouldn't pull pranks on the First-Years anymore! And then you go and pull one! Urg! You really piss me off sometimes Potter!" She screams back, and then turns on her heel and runs down the stairs to the common room.

"Wait" James shouts after her, before he takes off too.

Riana shrugs, and follows them down the stairs at a more moderate pace.

Which leave Sirius and I standing alone on the landing.

Which is not a good thing.

Last time we left alone, it was for three minutes, and Sirius went to the Hospital Wing for a broken arm.

I dunno why, but when I'm around him, I tend to get emotional, usually in a bad way.

"So…" he says awkwardly, breaking the silence.

"Arg!" I scream and hurl the closest thing I can grab at him. The object happens to be a very hard, very heavy stone bust of Godric Gryffindor.

He ducks, and starts to laugh again.

The bust smashes on the ground, and makes a loud crash. I mentally hit myself over the head. I have got to stop throwing heavy object. They make too loud of a noise, and always cause a commotion.

That's when someone, one of the seventh-years I think, calls down that she's coming down to help us (help us do what I have no idea) and, not wanting to get caught, we run down the stairs to the common room.

The room is empty, so Lily and Riana must have gone with James to lunch.

"That was close," Sirius whispers in my ear, his warm breath tickling my neck.

My heart skips a beat. Being so close to him, after all this time…

"Kiera, where are you?"

I was nine years old again, and Sirius and I were playing hide and seek in the empty lot in between our houses.

I was creeping around an abandoned car when Sirius jumped on top of me.

"I gotcha!" he yells, and I scramble out from underneath him.

"Kiera!" yells my mother, "Hurry up, we're leaving in two minutes!"

I turned back to Sirius, who was sitting on the ground looking rejected. "Kiera," he starts.

"What is it Sirius?" I ask, wondering what he could want to say. We already said goodbye earlier, since I was moving away.

"Kiera, remember when your Mum was telling us that we only had one true love?"

"Yeah, I remember," I say curiously, I knew the story, but I didn't know where he was getting to.

"Well," he said slowly, "My one true love is…"

He pauses, and I wait for him to go on.

He sighs, "My one true love is you Kiera. I love you. I will love you forever."

And with those three small words, he blushed, kissed me, and ran into his house.

What happened afterward, such as not seeing him for two years, is not important. It was the fact that he, Sirius Black, loved me.

The only question now was, how long is forever?

I must have been blushing, because Sirius was looking at me oddly, so I started to coughed, to break the silence.

But then we heard the voice again, only this time it was angry.

"Who are the one's who did this!" the voice screamed.

Sirius grabbed my hand, and pulls me out of the common room, away from our pursuer.

"Follow me!" he shouts, and starts to run down the corridor, "Run Kiera, Run!"

We run down corridor after corridor, until we reach a dead end, and hear pounding footsteps behind us.

"Now where!" I shriek at Sirius.

His eyes light up as he sees a broom closet. "Quick Kiera, in here."

He opens the door of the closet, and shoves me inside.

Of course, then I have to trip, so when Sirius gets in, he's pretty much lying on top of me. Great.

Today is just not one of my good days.

Anyway, the end result is Sirius lying on top of me, our bodies pressed together, and our faces centimeters apart, and my heart racing.

That of course is due to our psycho pursuer, and not that Sirius is lying on top of me.

Did I mention that Sirius is lying on top of me?

He reaches down and puts a finger on my lips, to say, without speaking, "Don't make a sound."

I hear footsteps outside our closet, and I when I look up a Sirius, I find him looking at me in a peculiar way.

It seems to be a combination of someone who just saw someone for real for the first time, and…

Is that longing?

"The map says that they're in the closet."

That would be James, which means that,

"I can't believe you lost them!"

There's Lily.

SLAP

"Oww, what was that for?" James groans rejection in his voice.

"You touched me, that's what!" Lily shrieks.

"Can you two act like mature young people for once in your life, instead of flirting?" Ana adds, trying to get the couple to focus on the present manner of finding the two people gone MIA, who happened to be stuck in a certain closet together.

"Why would they be in a closet?" Remus mutters.

That's about when I realize that Sirius was trying to stand up, in an attempt to walk out in a dignified manner, so I try to do the same. This of course leads to both of us getting our legs and other bodily limbs tangled, and falling out of the closet in the most undignified way possible.

As we try to get untangled, James starts to laugh, which leads to Ana screaming bloody murder (or rape) at Sirius.

I don't think that it helped that it was after lunch, so the hallway was crowded. This led to me getting death glares from numerous females.

"So," I ask seriously, from my position of leaning against the door of the closet. "Is there any lunch left for me?"

And, of course, there isn't.


End file.
